I Love You, Mom
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: This fict I present to celebrate the Mother's Day on 22th Dec.  /Ran dan masa lalu tentang orangtuanya/  Mind read and review?


**I Love You, Mom**

…

23 Juli 20xx

"Tadaima" seru seorang gadis kecil bernama Ran Mouri. Saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia mendapati ayahnya, Kogoro Mouri dan ibunya, Eri Mouri, sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan pakaian rapi serta beberapa koper berada di dekat sofa. Wajah Ran yang semula berseri-seri, berubah menjadi kaget begitu melihat koper yang ada di dekat sofa yang di duduki ibunya.

"Ran-chan, kemari. Ada yang ingin Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan," ujar Eri sambil tersenyum pada Ran. Sedangkan Kogoro hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"A-ada apa, Ibu?" tanya Ran cemas lalu duduk di sofa seberang Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ran, kami mohon dengarkan dulu. Kau sudah kelas 6, kuharap kau bisa mendengarkan semua penjelasan Ibu dengan tenang," jelas Eri serius. Ran hanya bisa diam dan meneguk ludahnya.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Ran.

"Maaf Ran… Tapi… Sudah kami putuskan…" Kogoro yang sedari tadi diam, mulai berbicara. "Setelah kami bicarakan dengan serius…" ujar Kogoro yang terputus, lalu ia menatap Eri sejenak dan melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk bercerai, Ran…" ujar Eri lirih.

Kata-kata Eri barusan seperti pisau yang menusuk jantung Ran. Dada Ran bergemuruh hebat. Bagi anak kelas 6 SD sepertinya, menerima berita bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia berusaha diam menahan diri sampai penjelasan orang tuanya selesai.

"Ce-cerai?" gumam Ran lirih nyaris tak didengar oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya, Ran. Kau sudah kelas 6 SD, kami rasa kau sudah bisa memikirkan kau akan ikut siapa setelah kami pisah rumah…" ujar Eri lagi. Ran kecil yang malang. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Saat Eri akan angkat bicara, tiba-tiba Ran kecil menggerebak meja.

**(SFX: Brakk)**

"Ra-ran!"

"A-ayah Ibu jahat! Kenapa kalian harus bercerai! Apa kalian tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahan kalian! Masa kalian setega itu padaku dan pada diri kalian sendiri!" seru Ran marah sambil memukul-mukul meja. Lalu ia pergi dan kabur dari rumah. "Ran! Tu-tunggu!" seru Eri dan Kogoro bersamaan. Eri melihat sehelai kertas jatuh. Ia langsung mengambilnya, dan membaca kertas tersebut. Setelah membacanya, mata Eri berkaca-kaca, lalu berlari keluar untuk mengejar Ran. "E-eri!" seru Kogoro dan ikut mengejar Ran dan Eri.

'I-Ibu jahat! Ayah juga jahat! Kenapa mereka bercerai tanpa memikirkan aku dahulu! Kenapa! Apa mereka segitu bencinya karena lahirnya aku? Apa begitu?' pikir Ran sedih sambil terus menangis dan berlari ke sembarang tempat.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia berlari terus menyebrangi _zebra cross_. Saat ia akan lewat, lampu tanda pejalan kaki sudah merah sedangkan lampu bagi pengendara kendaraan sudah menyala warna hijau. Sebuah truk lewat melintas, dan sudah mengerem sekuat tenaga. Namun, Ran baru menyadari truk tsb saat truk itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Ran!"

**(SFX: Ckiitttt! Braakk!)**

"Ran! Eri!" seru Kogoro shock.

Ran pun membuka matanya, sejenak ia shock karena baru ditabrak truk. Dan ia lebih tambah shock saat mengetahui Ibunya sudah terkapar lemas dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, karena melindunginya.

"I-ibu…!" gumam Ran dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Ra-ran-chan…" gumam Eri lirih sambil memegang tangan Ran.

"Ibu! Jangan! Jangan bicara lagi! Nanti Ibu…!" tangis Ran pecah saat mengetahui Ibunya tengah sekarat.

"Eri! Bertahanlah! Ambulans akan datang beberapa menit lagi!" seru Kogoro dari kejauhan yang tengah panik menelpon ambulans.

"I-ibu…! Ma-maafkan aku Ibu! Ka-kalau saja aku tidak kabur dari rumah…!" ujar Ran terpukul dan masih menangis. Lalu Eri tersenyum simpul pada Ran.

"Ma-maafkan Ibu, Ran… Pa-padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, ta-tapi… Ibu malah mengingkari janji untuk bersamamu dan ayahmu sebagai keluarga di hari I-ibu ini…" ujar Eri lemah sambil mengelap air mata yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Ran dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Diamlah Ibu! Jangan bicara lagi, Ibu! Na-nanti darahnya…! I-ibu!" tangis Ran berubah menjadi seperti raungan yang pilu.

"Ja-jangan mati, Ibu…!"

"Ran-chan… Te-teruslah hidup!… Ja-jangan pernah berfikir de-dengan kehilangan Ibu, ka-kau menjadi lemah! Ka-kau harus tegar! Ja-jalanilah hidup de-dengan sebaik-baiknya! Ra-raihlah impianmu!" ujar Eri.

Eri pun tersenyum lemah. Dengan kesadaran yang menipis, ia memegang pipi anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ma-maafkan Ibu y-ya, R-ran… I-ibu… Ti-tidak bisa… Menja-di…. I-ibu ya-yang baik… Bagi-mu…" setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir tsb dengan terbata-bata, Eri pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Ti-tidak! Ti-tidak! Ibuuuu….!"

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You, Mom<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan ****Aoyama Gosho**

**Author:**

**Megumi Yoora**

…

**5 tahun kemudian**

"Ran-chan~! Pulang yuk!" seru Sonoko, _bestie_-nya Ran, sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Ran.

"Iya! Sabar dong! Aku lagi piket!" ujar Ran ketus sambil meneruskan acara menyapu ruang kelasnya.

"Hieee…. Ran kok galak sih?" gumam Sonoko sedih.

"Daripada kamu memasang tampang sedih, mendingan kamu bantuin aku nyapu deh!" seru Ran sewot.

"Hai! Ini deh kubantu nyapu…" ujar Sonoko sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Kalau udah selesai, karaokean yuk!" ajak Sonoko. Ran pun langsung menolak dengan halus.

"Kok gak ikutan? Padahal aku mau ngerayaiin ultahmu lho, Ran…" rengek Sonoko.

"Hahaha, tapi aku rasa ultahku gak penting banget buat dirayaiin. Besok-besok aja, hari ini aku ada perlu banget…" ujar Ran. Sonoko pun hanya bisa melongo dan pasrah.

"Yaah~ Gak seru ah, Ran… Oke deh, hari minggu aku ajak kamu JJ bareng yah! Gyaa! Aku lupa, hari ini ada janji kencan sama Makoto! Dadah Ran, aku pulang duluan yah!" Sonoko langsung kabur keluar kelas 2-B dengan kecepatan ala Eysehield 21 (lho?)

Ran cuma bisa facepalm melihat kelakuan temannya. Lalu segera bergegas pergi pulang dari sekolah.

…

"Permisi, beli bunga lili 1 ikat, bu…" kata Ran sambil memanggil penjual bunga. Penjual bunga tsb pun menyerahkan seikat bunga lili yang dibungkus dengan plastik transparan dan dirangkai dengan baik sebagaimana rupa. "Semuanya 250 yen.." ujar penjual bunga tsb.

"Baiklah, ini uangnya. Terimakasih," ujar Ran sambil memberikan uang 250 yen.

"Terima kasih kembali dan silakan datang kembali…" ujar si penjual bunga tsb sambil membungkuk hormat.

Ran pun berjalan ke sebuah taman tempat pemakaman. Di jalan, ia bertemu dengan Shinichi yang sedang ber-_jogging_ di sore hari.

"Ran! Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh? Aku… Aku… Mau ngerayaiin ultahku, hehe…" jawab Ran asal. Shinichi bingung dengan jawaban Ran.

"Ngerayaiin ultah sendiri atau mau ngunjungin makan Bibi Eri?" tanya Shinichi curiga. Tiba-tiba muka Ran _blushing_ ria.

"I-iya iya! Aku mau ke makam Ibu, kenapa? Mau ikut?" jawab Ran ketus.

"Boleh deh… sekali-sekali mengunjungi Bibi Eri, takutnya di dunia sana ia mengutuk aku yang anak sahabatnya yang jarang mengunjungi makamnya ini," jelas Shinichi panjang, lalu ia bergegas membeli bunga.

…

*Ting*

Ran pun menyalakan 2 batang dupa, lalu berdoa di depan makam ibunya. Setelah berdoa, ia melirik Shinichi yang masih berdoa di sebelahnya. Lalu, Shinichi membuka matanya tanda ia sudah selesai berdoa.

"Shinichi, maaf sebelumnya, tapi… Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Ibuku, boleh pergi sebentar kan?" ujar Ran dengan senyum simpelnya. Shinichi hanya menganguk tanda mengerti dan pergi keliling ke arah lain. Namun, tanpa diketahui Ran, ia malah bersembunyi di belakang makam Eri lalu duduk bersandar di makam tsb.

Ran menatap sendu pada makam Ibunya, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Hhh~ Selamat sore, Ibu! Apa kabarmu di sana? Baik-baik kan? Sehatkah? Sudah makankah?" tanya Ran ceria. Pertanyaan Ran tsb hanya dijawab dengan keheningan.

"Ibu, hari ini hari ultahku, lho! Sudah 5 tahun yah, Bu… Sejak Ibu meninggal…" ujar Ran yang awalnya ceria menjadi lirih.

"A-aku terus tegar dan berjuang hidup lho, Bu! Se-sekarang aku tinggal bersama Ayah. Hei Bu! Saat aku kelas 9 SMP, Ayah mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya tidak mau bercerai saat itu dengan Ibu. Dan kurasa sekarang Ayah sangat menyesal karena keputusan kalian untuk bercerai malah membuat kalian berpisah untuk selama-lamanya," ujar Ran lagi.

Dan yang merespon kata-kata Ran hanyalah angin semilir yang bertiup lembut.

"Ibu… Aku kangen Ibu…" ujar Ran lirih.

"Ayah juga kangen Ibu, walau ia masih dibayangi rasa bersalah karena pernah meminta bercerai dengan Ibu," ujar Ran lagi.

"Ibu… Su-sungguh…! A-ku kangen Ibu…! Se-setiap kali hari ultah Ibu, a-aku tidak bisa mera-yakannya! Se-setiap kali ha-hari Ibu p-pun, a-aku juga tidak bisa merayakannya! Ha-hari ultahku pun…" Ran pun terisak menangis begitu mengatakan hal-hal tsb.

"I-ibu…! Ke-kenapa Ibu menolongku saat itu! Ke-kenapa! Pa-padahal biarkan sa-saja aku yang me-meninggal saat i-itu juga!" Ran makin menangis tersedu-sedu. Shinichi yang dari tadi 'menguping' curhatan Ran di depan makam Ibunya langsung memeluk Ran erat.

"Sudah Ran, sudah…" ujar Shinichi lirih. Ran masih terisak menangis dipelukan Shinichi.

"Shi-shinichi…! A-apa yang harus kuperbuat! Ji-jika begini terus, aku goyah…! A-apa harus aku melupakan I-ibu agar aku te-tetap tegar!" tanya Ran terisak menangis keras. Shinichi terdiam menatap Ran lekat, lalu memegang wajah Ran hingga wajah mereka sejajar dan mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Ran, kalau itu adalah kenangan yang berarti, jangan dilupakan. Sebab, jika manusia mati, mereka hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain…" ujar Shinichi lembut. Ran terpana karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Shinichi.

"Shi-shinichi…" ujar Ran lirih.

"Ran, Bibi Eri pasti marah bila ia melihatmu lemah dan cengeng seperti ini. Ayo dong, ke mana Ran yang biasanya ceria dan tahan banting itu?" goda Shinichi.

**(SFX: Duakk!)**

Terdengar sebuah jitakan mengenai kepala Shinichi.

"Auuwh! Sakit, Ran!" teriak Shinichi kesakitan. Ran hanya nyengir kuda.

"Sori, tadi kan kamu bilang mana Ran yang tahan banting? Nah, itu dia…" ujar Ran sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gheeeh…! Ya sudahlah! Ayo, kalau sudah selesai, kita pulang, yuk…" ujar Shinichi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Ran pun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, lalu meraih uluran tangan Shinichi dan berdiri tegap.

"Ibu! Aku… Pulang dulu, yah! Kasihan Ayah, makan malamnya belum kusiapkan, hehe…" ujar Ran sambil terkekeh ria, begitu pula Shinichi. Lalu mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam Eri. Namun, Ran balik lagi, lalu membisikkan beberapa kata.

"Ibu, selama Ibu pergi ke dunia sana, Shinichi-lah yang meng_-support_ku hingga saat ini," bisik Ran dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

**Flashback on:**

"Huwaaaa~! Ibu..! Ibu…!" teriak Ran kecil sambil menangis. Saat itu adalah hari pemakaman dan pengkremasi jenazah Eri. Ran menangis tersedu-sedu begitu Ibunya akan dikremasi.

Saat itu, Ran berdiri di depan peti mati Eri digandeng dengan Kogoro yang juga sedih namun berusaha tidak mengeluarkan air matanya setetes pun. Ran terus menangis hingga proses kremasi akan dimulai. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak memeluk Ran hingga Ran berhenti menangis.

"Shi-shinichi…" gumam Ran.

"Ayolah Ran…! Jangan nangis lagi! Ibumu yang di dunia sana tidak akan bisa tenang kalau kamu orang yang disayanginya terlalu sedih kayak gini… Kau mau Bibi Eri di dunia sana murka dan marah padamu, hah?" Shinichi berusaha menghibur Ran dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi…" sela Ran.

"Ran, kamu bisa! Kamu pasti bisa tegar, percayalah padaku!" ujar Shinichi sambil memegang bahu Ran.

Sejak saat itulah, Shinichi terus memberi _support_ kepada Ran disaat suka maupun duka.

**Flashback off**

Angin semilir bertiup lembut, seperti membisikkan beberapa kata kepada gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan panjang tsb.

Semilir angin tsb seperti suara bisikan sesosok Ibu yang sangat dicintainya.

'Semoga kau bahagia dengan anak itu, Ran…'

Ran langsung menengadah ke langit begitu mendengar suara bisikan tsb. Perlahan, muka Ran memerah dengan sempurna. Membuat Shinichi kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Entahlah," jawab Ran simpel.

"Aiih, ayo, kita pulang, Ran…" ajak Shinichi dan mendapat respon angukan dari Ran.

Dalam hati, Ran sudah bisa tenang dan tegar menghadapi berbagai masalah walaupun Ibunya tiada. Dan ia membisikkan suatu kata…

"Mom, I Love You, you'll forever in my heart,"

...

**The End**

A/N: Aduuh! sorry banget kalo fict ini hancur -,-

gimana gak hancur, dapet idenya aja pas jam 10 malem 21 des, langsung kebut ngetik supaya tepat publish tgl 22 des... -,-

karena ngebut mungkin typo dan apalah itu banyak berkeliaran... -,-

Fict ni aku persembahkan buat merayakan Mother's Day on 22th December :)

Happy Mother's Day for Mom...

Oya, untuk salam penutup...

Please Review yah... :)

Sankyuu minna-san :3

You always be in my heart, mom :)


End file.
